What if Banksy was a Pikachu ?
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Comment Kirishima Eijirou s'était-il retrouvé dans un coin perdu au fin fond de Musutafu à près de minuit alors qu'il était censé être en train de réviser dans sa chambre ? La réponse tenait en deux mots : Kaminari Denki. Ou comment la passion secrète de son meilleur ami était bien partie pour leur attirer de lourds ennuis à tous les deux, mais peut-être autre chose aussi !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Ca fait un bail pas vrai ? Rassurez-vous, je suis toujours vivant ! Toujours la banane, toujours debout ! Bon je sais, j'avoue, j'ai déjà deux fictions en publication et j'ai du mal à les gérer... Mais je me suis quand même dit que trois c'est mieux ! xD**

 **Cette fiction est commencée depuis longtemps dans mon ordinateur -bon au début c'était un OS puis c'est parti en couilles, j'avoue- et je voulais trop vous la partager ! C'est aussi pour moi une façon de me remettre dans l'écriture et dans mes fictions parce que depuis quelques temps j'écris plus vraiment mais ça me manque trop !**

 **Voici donc le prologue ! J'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est très court ! Je vous promets que la suite viendra sous peu :3 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Prologue**

 **" Atchoum !** Éternua bruyamment l'adolescent aux cheveux carmins, pour la troisième fois en guère plus de cinq minutes.

 **\- Chut !** Le disputa immédiatement à voix basse son camarade blond qui le précédait dans leur marche, se retournant face à lui et portant un doigt à ses lèvres pour appuyer ses dires. **Sois plus discret ! Si quelqu'un passe il faut pas qu'on nous repère !** Ajouta-t-il, comme pour justifier l'importance presque vitale à ses yeux de rester silencieux. **On doit genre… Ha voilà ! Se fondre dans l'ombre de la ville ! Tu vois ?**

La première pensée du rouge fut que, venant de lui, c'en était presque hypocrite. Après tout, dans plus de quatre vingt dix pourcents des cas, c'était lui le plus bruyant des deux. Même si, il fallait bien l'avouer ; il l'avait rarement vu aussi silencieux que ce soir. Par contre, pour son histoire de se fondre dans l'ombre de la ville là, il ne voyait pas mais alors absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

 **\- Pas du tout. En revanche ! Tu m'engueules mais à qui la faute si je suis en tee-shirt je-ne-sais-où au fin fond de Musutafu en plein mois de septembre, à plus de vingt-trois heures je te rappelle ?!** Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton accusateur tout en chuchotant. **J'ai pas de sweat-shirt comme toi moi, je me gèle !**

 **\- Oh ! Regarde ! Là-bas ce sera parfait ! C'est pile le genre d'endroit que je voulais !** S'exclama subitement pour toute réponse son vis-à-vis, ignorant de ce fait royalement sa complainte avant de se remettre à avancer en trottinant, souriant, avec l'air d'être sur son petit nuage.

Il avait d'ailleurs, au passage, bien entendu, fait plus de bruit que son acolyte lorsqu'il avait éternué. Ce constat eut pour effet d'arracher un soupir à ce dernier qui porta sa main sur son front en signe d'exaspération.

Kirishima Eijirou n'était peut-être pas un génie, mais son expérience acquise tout au long de cette année scolaire ainsi que son instinct de personne à peu près censée lui répétaient depuis maintenant au moins une bonne heure qu'il allait aux devants de graves ennuis s'il continuait de suivre l'idiot qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Il savait que la petite voix dans sa tête avait raison, il avait déjà assez récolté de punitions en suivant les idées de génie foireuses de celui qui était, à ses yeux, aussi important qu'un frère. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'il était comme un petit frère qu'on doit souvent retenir de faire des conneries qu'il l'avait suivi ce soir.

En faisant ceci, il s'était déjà attiré les foudres de son délégué et, rien que pour ça, il savait qu'il aurait des ennuis en rentrant, quoi que Denki et lui puissent bien faire cette nuit. Alors tant qu'à faire, il n'y avait plus rien à perdre, pensa-t-il.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de savoir ce que renfermait l'immense sac à dos noir de son compagnon d'escapade nocturne pour sentir que cela les mènerait tout droit vers un énième plan foireux.

En même temps, quand on se retrouve à moins d'une heure de minuit, dans une ruelle piétonne située dans un coin paumé –voire parfaitement inconnu- et peu éclairé de la ville, bercé par les bruits de moteurs, klaxons et autres bruits symboliques de la vie nocturne des grandes villes, à suivre son meilleur ami dans sa descente d'un énième escalier pourri recouvert de graffitis à moitié délavés et recouverts, on est en droit de se demander dans quelle galère on s'est fait embarquer. On devient également incapable de penser qu'il vous emmène réellement dans « un endroit sympa » comme il vous l'a vaguement assuré sur la route.

Surtout quand ils vous a embarqué plus de force que de gré à sa suite.

 **-Tu dors ? Allez dépêche-toi !** L'apostropha le détenteur d'un Alter électrique, le ramenant ainsi d'un coup à la réalité.

Quand Kirishima releva la tête pour trouver son meilleur ami perché sur un conteneur à poubelles en train d'escalader un grillage, cela ne fit qu'aggraver ou plutôt confirmer ses craintes : il était définitivement impossible qu'ils n'aient aucun ennui au cours de cette nuit.

 **-J'arrive, j'arrive !** Lui répondit-il en vitesse avant d'escalader tant bien que mal à son tour le caisson en plastique et d'attraper la main que lui tendait le blond pour l'aider à franchir également le grillage –ce qui, en crocs, n'était pas du tout une mince affaire.

Alors que le rouquin retenait un juron (avec tout le self-control dont il était capable) car un bout dudit grillage venait de s'accrocher dans son jogging neuf en y laissant un joli trou, il en vint à se rappeler tous les évènements l'ayant conduit à se trouver ici et maintenant.

Et bon dieu que c'était le bordel…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :3. Je sais que c'est très court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir vos avis en commentaire W !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut salut !  
**

 **Me revoici avec le chapitre 1 ! Je voulais le publier il y a quelques jours mais... J'ai oublié x'D ! Je sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire sinon que j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez en penser ! Ça fait trop longtemps que je veux publier ce chapitre xD ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Préparez un siège et un paquet de pop corn, c'est parti pour les conneries de Kaminari et une scène de balcon à en faire pâlir Shakespeare ou Rostand xD !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1**

Une heure plus tôt, Kirishima venait de sortir de sa douche, qu'il avait pris comme chaque jour après avoir fini ses exercices de musculation, et était tranquillement accoudé au rebord du balcon de sa chambre, profitant de prendre un bon bol d'air frais avant de se remettre à bûcher sur ses exercices de maths.

Bakugou lui avait, plus tôt dans la journée, expliqué en long et en large le contenu de la leçon sur les vecteurs (sombre concept aux yeux du rouge) à la bibliothèque, le tapant avec un cahier, un livre ou encore une règle quand il ne comprenait pas. Et heureusement pour la moyenne générale du rouquin, au prix de plusieurs heures d'efforts, l'explosif à l'insulte plus que facile avait réussi à enfin lui faire comprendre que non, « putain de bordel de merde, Chasles n'était pas un vêtement » et à quel point il avait été con ce « crocs-addict inutile avec deux de Q.I presque aussi stupide que l'autre tête de cancre pour avoir pris un vecteur pour un putain de métier ».

Cependant, même s'il avait désormais assimilé et compris le fond de la leçon, il devait encore refaire plus d'exercices pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris. C'est par la répétition qu'un homme apprend, après tout !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une dernière bouffée d'air frais avant de retourner à l'intérieur de sa chambre pour se replonger dans ses cahiers, un détail vint complètement perturber tous ses plans pour la soirée.

En effet, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi -par un signe du destin sans doute, ou à cause d'une certaine habitude qu'il avait fini par prendre dernièrement- avant de faire volte-face pour retourner dans son antre viril, il avait baissé la tête.

Et là, il avait vu une jambe dépasser du balcon situé en dessous du sien. Il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, puis s'était penché un peu plus.

Une minute ! Qu'est-ce que foutait son crétin de meilleur ami à califourchon sur la rambarde de son balcon ?!

 **\- Kami' ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !?** S'était-il écrié, assez fort pour que le susnommé l'entende mais pas assez pour alerter tout le bâtiment non plus.

Il avait alors vu le blond relever la tête vers lui, afficher un grand sourire puis lui faire de grands signes de la main.

 **\- Coucou Kiri' ! Tranquille ?** Demanda l'imbécile heureux comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Ne me sors pas juste un « coucou, tranquille ? » idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?** Lui rétorqua le rouge, remarquant que son interlocuteur avait un gros sac sur le dos mais surtout un drap dans les mains. **Me dis pas que tu comptes sortir par ta fenêtre ?! Mec tu vis au troisième étage !**

 **\- Chut ! Crie pas sinon Iida va t'entendre !** Le disputa le blond en lui faisant signe avec ses bras de descendre d'un ton.

Manquant par la même occasion de pratiquement de basculer dans le vide, il parvint heureusement à se rattraper de justesse en s'agrippant au bord.

 **\- Je m'en fiche ! Tu descends tout de suite !** Lui ordonna le carmin, persuadé que quoi que son voisin du dessous ait en tête, ce n'était définitivement et certainement pas une bonne idée.

 **\- C'est bien ce que je compte faire ! Je finis d'attacher le drap !** Répondit le Spiderman improvisé, comme si c'était une évidence.

 **\- Kami, je veux dire descends de cette rambarde et retourne dans ta chambre ! T'es pas assez intelligent pour que ton système tienne !** Lui rappela-t-il.

Kirishima se rappelait encore d'un bon paquet de fois où ses tentatives d'imiter MacGyver et ses autres « idées géniales » s'étaient soldées par des visites en urgence chez Recovery Girl.

Il y avait eu entre autres la fois où il avait voulu fabriquer une Pokéball et l'avait jetée sur Bakugou pendant son sommeil, le jour où il avait fait voulu faire comme dans des vidéos de parkour, sans parler de son désir soudain de dabber debout sur l'armoire à couvert de leur cantine qui avait mené à la chute et à la destruction de cette dernière, de toute la vaisselle qu'elle contenait ainsi que de son bras droit.

A force de perdre des neurones il perdait petit à petit le sens du danger avec ou quoi ?!

 **\- Mais si ! T'inquiète mec, j'ai mis plein de scotch !** Fit l'électrique pour le rassurer, sortant de sa poche le rouleau de scotch de déménagement comme pour prouver ses dires. **J'ai respecté toutes les étapes de WikiHow, ça va marcher du tonnerre !**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je dis !**

Franchement, il n'y avait que lui pour être assez idiot pour avoir l'idée de descendre du troisième étage d'un bâtiment avec pour toute aide un pauvre drap qui faisait tout aux plus deux mètres ! Il se rendait compte qu'il allait juste se retrouver à pendouiller devant le balcon de Midoriya –qui verrait indéniablement flou s'il venait à regarder par la fenêtre-, rester coincé et possiblement tomber ?! Ce n'était certainement pas son Alter qui l'aiderait à quoi que ce soit ! Et encore moins son prétendu génie et son soi-disant sens de la débrouille !

 **\- Si tu veux sortir, sors par la porte ! De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu vas aller faire en ville à une heure pareille ?! Il est vingt-deux heures passées !** Le sermonna Eijirou.

Il avait l'impression d'être une maman ou tout du moins une baby-sitter. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul cinq minutes sans qu'il fasse une connerie ou commence à mettre en place quelque chose de stupide !

 **\- Je peux pas sortir par la porte ! Le délégué m'a vu sortir de ma chambre il a compris que je voulais me faire la malle, il m'a engueulé pendant vingt minutes ! Il m'a à l'œil maintenant, jamais il me laissera sortir par l'entrée ! Du coup, plutôt que faire le mur, je fais le balcon !** Expliqua Kaminari avant de se mettre à rire à sa propre blague.

 **\- Et il a bien raison ! Tu ferais mieux de rester dans ta chambre et de dormir ! Ou de réviser pour une fois dans ta vie !** Tenta de le raisonner le détenteur d'un Alter de durcissement. **Tu vas juste-**

Un grand et sourd claquement venant de sa gauche détourna l'attention de Kirishima et l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Il se redressa d'un sursaut et tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit, se retrouvant face à un Bakugou en débardeur sur son balcon, totalement furax.

 **\- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOS CONNERIES PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ?!** S'écria-t-il de sa voix tonitruante, des explosions dansant sur sa main droite.

Mais plus que la gueulante de Bakugou, ce fut le hurlement strident venant de l'étage inférieur qui attira l'attention de Kirishima.

 **-HAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa !**

Se repenchant en vitesse, il prit peur en ne voyant plus son frère de cœur sur la rambarde de son balcon.

 **\- KAMI' ! !** Hurla le rouge, terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait chuté du troisième étage.

Il ne prit même pas une seconde de réflexion ses jambes se mirent à bouger toutes seules. Après être sorti de sa chambre en trombe, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne prit pas gare aux regards de jugements des quelques élèves qu'il croisa sur sa route. Même si, au fond, plus d'un s'était douté qu'il courait rattraper une bourde de Kaminari. C'était devenu quotidien et habituel.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ignorant la morsure subite du froid sur ses bras nus, il cria une nouvelle fois le prénom de son meilleur ami en se dirigeant sur le côté gauche du dortoir.

Il ne fut qu'en partie soulagé de le voir pendu la tête en bas, retenu par son drap noué autour de sa taille qui avait tenu le coup lors de sa chute -par Dieu seul savait quel miracle-, en train de se débattre et de crier au secours.

 **\- Au secours ! Laissez-moi descendre ! Que quelqu'un arrête le manège !**

 **\- Kami' arrête de bouger comme ça sinon tu vas- !**

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la fin de sa mise en garde que son frère de cœur lui tomba littéralement dessus. Il eut à peine le temps d'activer son Alter et de durcir son dos pour encaisser le choc et éviter qu'ils ne soient blessés qu'ils étaient déjà tous les deux à terre.

Après quelques secondes, Kirishima se redressa comme il le put sur ses coudes, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Kaminari esquissa également un geste pour se relever, levant la tête et se retrouvant à califourchon sur son rouquin préféré, une moitié de son drap recouvrant toute sa tête.

 **\- Je suis en vie ! Mais je suis aveugle !** S'exclama-t-il d'un ton désespéré, en tendant ses mains devant lui, les fourrant au passage dans le visage de son vis-à-vis et en manquant de lui mettre les doigts dans le nez.

Plus exaspéré qu'il ne pensait qu'on pouvait l'être en toute une vie, Eijirou tira sur le drap recouvrant le visage du type le plus débile qu'il connaissait.

 **\- Je revois ! Oh merci Deus-ex-machina !** S'écria l'imbécile heureux, semblant presque au comble du bonheur. **T'as vu ça ! Heureusement que vous étiez là mon super drap et toi ! Mon héroooos !**

A ce moment-là, maintenant que toute la pression était redescendue, que ce crétin était sain et sauf, sur la terre ferme, en sécurité, visiblement indemne, toujours aussi débile, souriant innocemment comme si de rien n'était et tendait les bras vers lui pour lui faire un câlin, le premier réflexe de Kirishima fut de plonger son regard dans les iris dorés de son vis-à-vis et…

De le gifler.

C'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

 **\- Sombre buse ! T'aurais pu te tuer avec tes conneries !** L'engueula-t-il, le ton beaucoup plus sévère que d'ordinaire. **Me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça !**

Même si tout était allé si vite qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'être terrifié ou de réaliser l'ampleur de ce qui aurait pu arriver et les conséquences d'une chose pareille, il avait eu peur. En avait témoignée sa course folle à travers leur dortoir.

Penaud, conscient du fait que son ami s'était fait un sang d'encre à cause de ses idioties, le blond ne chercha même pas à se plaindre du coup ou à nier le danger en disant que tout était prévu. Il savait qu'il avait fait une connerie. Et qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux.

 **\- Désolé…** S'excusa-t-il simplement, d'une voix sincère, la tête basse.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux compères, le temps qu'ils se remettent chacun de leurs émotions.

 **\- Ça va vous deux en bas ?!** Demanda Midoriya depuis son balcon, inquiet.

Quand il était retourné dans sa chambre après être allé aux toilettes, en ouvrant sa porte qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir par la fenêtre la tête de son camarade à l'Alter électrique pendre de façon tout à fait inexplicable au milieu du ciel ! Comprenant immédiatement l'urgence de la situation, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se poser la question du pourquoi du comment ou d'être choqué ou de crier. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un quart de seconde pour réagir et s'élancer vers sa fenêtre pour se précipiter dehors, mais le drap avait déjà cédé et le blond était déjà tombé.

Il s'était tout de même rué sur son balcon –comme beaucoup d'autres garçons qui avaient leur fenêtre ouverte et avaient entendu les hurlements- et avait été rassuré en découvrant que Kirishima était déjà aux côtés du voltigeur du soir et que tous deux se redressaient lentement.

 **-Ça va, rien de cassé !** Répondit le rouge en faisant un signe de la main au vert ainsi qu'aux autres garçons de l'internat pour prouver que tout allait bien.

Les visages de ses camarades apparurent tout de suite plus soulagés, même si ceux de certains restaient plutôt consternés.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?!** S'enquit Iida, en pyjama avec un bonnet de nuit à poids verts, venant vraisemblablement d'arriver sur son balcon.

Denki sursauta en entendant la voix de son délégué.

 **\- C'est Iida ! Vite Kiri' on se barre !** S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

 **\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!** Demanda le susnommé qui n'y comprenait rien du tout.

Restant bête, il ne put que regarder son ami attraper en vitesse son sac à dos qui gisait au sol à un bon mètre d'eux.

L'électrique remercia intérieurement son Dieu (Arceus, évidemment) et le ciel que le précieux contenu de sa besace ne se soit pas renversé sur le sol. Sinon il était sûr qu'il était foutu. Surtout avec son délégué dans les parages qui ne manquerait pas de rapporter la présence de chacun des objets à un professeur. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si c'était le cas.

Peut-être qu'il risquait même le renvoi. Il aurait peut-être dû lire le règlement intérieur tiens maintenant qu'il y pensait, au moins il aurait été fixé.

Toujours était-il que pour avoir tenté de se faire la malle du dortoir au milieu de la nuit en réveillant tout le monde (si tant était que des adolescents de quinze et seize ans dorment à vingt-deux heures passées), il risquait déjà assez gros.

 **-Discute pas ! Il va me tuer !** Paniqua le blond.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et le redressa avant de se mettre à courir, en gardant son bras dans sa main, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa cavale.

 **-Revenez tout de suite ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir à une heure pareille ! C'est contraire à l'alinéa quatre du paragraphe deux du règlement intérieur des dortoirs !** Hurla le lunetteux en robe de chambre depuis son balcon avant de se mettre à réciter au clair de lune les règles qu'ils enfreignaient et les sanctions qu'ils encouraient.

Alors que les deux « hors-la-loi » étaient déjà bien loin.

Mais il fallait avouer qu'en se retrouvant entrainé par son frère de cœur jusqu'en dehors du campus puis à travers les rues, Kirishima avait senti la douce odeur des ennuis lui titiller les narines.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas cherché à l'arrêter ou à lui faire rebrousser chemin ni même à faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'était juste laissé embarquer dans la folle escapade de celui dont il était le plus proche. Mais qui gardait néanmoins son lot de secrets.

Eijirou ne le lui en tenait pas rigueur, après tout, chacun était libre d'avoir son jardin secret et de chercher à le cultiver loin du regard des autres. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas digne d'un homme de mettre de façon intempestive et obstinée son nez dans les affaires des autres.

Mais, pour ce qui concernait son meilleur ami, depuis quelques temps, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de courir, se laissant totalement guider par le blond dont la main avait petit à petit glissé de son bras jusqu'à se retrouver dans la sienne en entrelaçant leurs doigts, le regard du rouge s'était perdu sur le sac noir qui se secouait au rythme de chacune de leurs enjambées à travers des ruelles de plus en plus petites sur les épaules de son ami, laissant parfois entendre des bruits d'objets en métal s'entrechoquer.

Ce sac, il l'avait reconnu d'un simple coup d'œil. C'était le gros sac noir que Denki gardait d'ordinaire planqué sous son lit. Sauf certaines fois où il gisait vide dans un coin de sa chambre ou pendu en train de sécher sur son balcon.

Très souvent voire trop souvent cela dit, il était dans le dos de son propriétaire qui faisait le mur au beau milieu de la nuit. Oui, exactement comme aujourd'hui. Cela arrivait en général le vendredi soir, mais à quelques reprises Kirishima l'avait surpris en train de le faire dans la semaine. Comme ce soir.

Comment il le savait ?

Tout avait démarré avec un simple coup de chance. Enfin, si tant était qu'on pouvait appeler ça de la chance. Une simple coïncidence serait peut-être plus juste pour qualifier ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez bien ri avec nos joyeux lurons xDD ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire ! Je vous retrouve d'ici quelques temps pour la suite !  
**

 **A bientôt ! Bisous ! ^o^**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Ça fait longtemps, j'avoue xD ! J'avais un peu oublié cette fiction et ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas continuée, mais il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. Je voulais publier le 2 une fois le chapitre 4 fini, mais je pense que le temps est venu pour ce chapitre ! Publier me motivera peut-être à avancer sur la suite !**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter sinon que vraiment merci énormément pour vos reviews ! C'est ce qui motive le plus ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Une vingtaine de jours plus tôt, Eijirou avait appris qu'une interview de Crimson Riot serait rediffusée à la télé le soir-même. Il les avait sûrement toutes déjà vues, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas passer à côté d'une occasion de revoir une interview de son idole ! C'était inenvisageable pour lui !

Pour être sûr d'être fin prêt à l'heure de diffusion de l'interview en question, il avait, après une journée de cours et d'entraînement déjà éreintante, passé toute la fin d'après-midi et une partie de sa soirée à faire ses devoirs, étudier puis faire ses exercices de musculation quotidiens.

Aux alentours de 22 heures, quand tout fut parfaitement fini, il alla prendre une douche bien méritée. Il avait encore du temps devant lui ; comme Crimson Riot était un peu un vieux de la vieille, l'émission ne passait pas en prime time mais plutôt aux alentours de 23h45, quand commencent les programmes de nuit. D'un côté heureusement, sinon il y aurait eu une dispute pour la télécommande car Mina voulait absolument regarder avec Tooru une rediffusion d'un épisode d'une série pour fille clichée.

Une fois sorti de la douche, habillé de façon décontractée et avec ses cheveux séchés et dressés avec son bandeau, il avait décidé d'aller attendre dans la salle commune en bas. Il sentait que s'il restait à attendre plus d'une heure et demie dans sa chambre, il s'endormirait. Et ça, c'était purement hors de question. Il était certes crevé à cause de la dure journée qu'ils avaient eu en cours, mais il ferait tout pour rester éveillé ! Il voulait à tout prix tenir pour regarder cette interview et il était sûr que l'ambiance qui régnait toujours au rez-de-chaussée l'y aiderait.

Alors que la soirée se déroulait dans l'ambiance habituelle, qu'ils étaient une bonne dizaine dans la salle commune à discuter pendant que les trois fangirls – car Uraraka les avait rejointes entretemps- regardaient leur série, l'absence de son comparse blond avait très vite interpelé Eijirou. En effet, Denki était du genre à squatter en bas un peu tous les soirs ; il était rare qu'il n'y passe pas de la soirée, surtout quand ils n'étaient pas en train de faire quelque chose tous les deux.

Il y avait deux raisons à cela ; la première était que Denki n'aimait pas être seul dans sa chambre, il préférait en effet passer du temps avec tout le monde. La seconde était que, malheureusement, quand il était tout seul, il lui venait toujours très rapidement des idées foireuses. Et quand son « plan de génie » capotait (en général au bout de 10-15 minutes si ce n'était moins), il courait toujours chez Kirishima ou à la salle commune pour demander de l'aide (comme quand il avait cassé quelque chose ou commencé à inonder les salles de bain communes) ou pour chercher à être protégé (comme quand Bakugou le poursuivait ou qu'il avait tenté de faire du ouija dans sa chambre.)

De ce fait, devant cet étrange et à moitié alarmant constat de l'absence de son meilleur ami, Kirishima, la curiosité piquée au vif, décida de monter au troisième étage pour aller le voir. Il avait encore du temps avant l'interview après tout, presque une bonne heure.

Ce faisant, il fut d'abord surpris de ne recevoir aucune réponse en toquant à sa porte. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Denki, surtout qu'on n'entendait aucun bruit depuis le couloir ; il n'était donc pas en train de chanter à tue-tête en faisant de l'air guitare dans sa chambre.

Le rouge toqua une nouvelle fois puis entrouvrit la porte, passant simplement sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci au début.

 **« Kami' ? T'es là ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse.

Et là, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir se dérouler, devant ses yeux ébahis, une scène qu'il n'avait jamais cru voir un jour.

Son ami, qui s'était retourné en hâte en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, était assis à son bureau, un stylo à la main, avec plusieurs livres scolaires ouverts et éparpillés face à lui.

Mon dieu, Denki n'avait pas passé sa soirée à mettre en place un plan stupide ; il était en train de faire ses devoirs !

Le carmin resta tout simplement sans voix pendant quelques secondes face à ce spectacle inattendu.

 **« Mec, tu révises ?** Réussit-il enfin à demander, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, toute la surprise du monde se lisant autant dans ses yeux et son visage que s'entendant dans sa voix.

 **\- H-hééé ! Ho !** Fit d'abord le blond, tourné vers lui comme si on venait de le prendre sur le fait en train de faire une connerie. **Fais pas genre c'est exceptionnel non plus ! Ça m'arrive de travailler !** Se plaignit-il ensuite, d'une voix mi-déçue mi-renfrognée

Il refit ensuite pivoter sa chaise de bureau pour se retrouver à nouveau face à ses cahiers. A ces mots, le rouge ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

 **\- Je sais très bien ce que tu fais de tes soirées d'habitude Bro, et c'est certainement pas des exercices de maths !**

 **\- C'est ça fais le malin ! Moque-toi !** Rétorqua l'électrique d'une voix boudeuse, désormais assis en tailleur sur son siège, les coudes sur son bureau et son stylo coincé entre sa lèvre supérieure et son nez.

Kirishima s'était alors approché de lui et s'était baissé, passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de son frère de cœur pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

 **\- Tu t'en sors par contre tout seul ?** S'enquit-il.

Il savait très bien que les études étaient bien loin d'être le fort de son ami et qu'il n'arrivait jamais à réviser seul, raison pour laquelle pour les examens il était allé aux sessions de révision chez Momo ou s'incrustait parfois quand Bakugou lui réexpliquait les cours à la bibliothèque.

 **-** **Bof… C'est super dur ! J'ai beau lire, je comprends rien !**

Sans pouvoir se retenir, l'écarlate explosa de rire.

 **\- Te moque pas ! Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Je fais de mon mieux !** Se défendit Kaminari.

 **\- Mec,** parvint finalement à articuler Kirishima, **je sais pas depuis combien de temps tu batailles, mais ton cahier de maths est à l'envers ! Et ça c'est le livre de physique ! C'est normal que tu comprennes rien ! Et puis je sais pas ce que tu fais avec autant de feutres de sortis !**

Denki eut un silence avant de se mettre à rire à son tour. Tout en s'esclaffant, il tourna son cahier de maths pour le mettre dans le bon sens alors que Kirishima ramassait le livre de la discipline de Pythagore qui trainait un peu plus loin par terre, tel un oublié -ce qu'il était sûrement, Denki n'aimait pas les maths alors il ne l'ouvrait que très peu souvent, enfin, il n'ouvrait guère plus son livre d'anglais remarque, bien que ce soit la matière où il s'en sortait le mieux. Toujours est-il que le carmin recouvrit l'ouvrage de physique-chimie par celui de la matière adéquate.

 **\- C'est sûr que ça ressemble déjà plus à quelque chose dans ce sens-là !** S'extasia le Pikachu en baladant son regard sur ses notes traitant des fonctions linéaires – peu nombreuses, il fallait se l'avouer ; il y avait plutôt des petits dessins et des Pikachu partout.

Kirishima positionna le livre à la bonne page sur le bureau de son crétin d'ami, calmé de son fou-rire.

 **\- Heureusement que je suis là hein,** le taquina-t-il.

 **\- Ha mais qu'est-ce que je ferai sans mon Bro adoré en même temps ! Il était temps que tu viennes à ma rescousse !** S'exclama le jaune en donnant une tape amicale sur le bras de son frère de cœur.

 **\- En même temps, comment j'aurais pu me douter que toi, Kaminari Denki, tu étais seul dans ta chambre en train de réviser alors qu'on est presque tous en bas ! T'as de la fièvre peut-être ?**

Accompagnant sa parole d'un geste, Kirishima porta sa main sur le front de son meilleur ami qui se laissa docilement faire, mais non sans fuir du regard pour autant.

 **\- Tu… Tu devais pas regarder une interview ce soir ?** Demanda Denki, les yeux baissés, voulant visiblement changer de sujet.

 **\- J'ai encore un peu de temps avant que ça commence, ça faisait trop vide sans toi en bas ! Ha, pas de fièvre pour toi en tout cas, tout va bien !** Trancha-t-il avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son meilleur pote.

 **\- Évidemment que je suis en pleine forme !** Clama le blond, un nouvel air boudeur sur son visage. **Je te manquais tant que ça pour que tu prennes le risque de te faire piquer la télé en montant me voir ?** Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

En retour, tout en se laissant tomber assis sur le lit sous le regard du propriétaire de la chambre, Kirishima lui afficha un grand et sincère sourire en déclarant :

 **\- Tu sais bien que toutes les interviews du monde ne m'empêcheront pas de vérifier que tu n'es pas en train de préparer une nouvelle connerie et de veiller sur mon meilleur ami !**

En entendant ces mots, Denki laissa son regard tomber un peu sur les pieds de son squatteur puis se retourna à nouveau face à son bureau. Kirishima aurait cela dit presque juré avoir vu une expression gênée traverser inexplicablement pendant un instant le visage de son frère de cœur.

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit ! T'as bien vu que je faisais pas de connerie ! Objectif rempli mon Colonel ! Tu peux retourner en bas, je voudrais pas que tu rates ton émission à cause de moi, e-et puis j'ai des problèmes de maths à combattre !** Insista l'électrique, reprenant son crayon dans sa main.

Se mettant à rire, l'écarlate se redressa alors et se dirigea vers la porte.

 **\- Si tu te bats comme un homme aucun problème ne te résistera ! Je te laisse travailler, hésite pas à descendre si t'en as marre hein !** Lui proposa-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Denki ne passerait jamais une soirée complète sur des mathématiques sans s'arracher les cheveux. **Si tu forces trop ton cerveau va se court-circuiter !** Le taquina-t-il même en étant déjà à moitié sorti de la chambre.

 **\- Hé ! Tu me sous-estimes ! Tu serais surpris de voir mes talents de mathématiciens se dévoiler quand sonnent les douze coups de minuit !** Inventa son comparse, faussement vexé.

En ricanant et lui souhaitant bon courage et de bonnes révisions, Eijirou était sorti et avait fermé la porte derrière lui avant de redescendre tranquillement jusqu'aux parties communes de leur dortoir, qui, petit à petit, maintenant qu'il était vingt trois heures passées, avaient commencé à se vider.

Bien loin de se douter qu'après avoir vérifié qu'il regagnait bel et bien le rez-de-chaussée, Denki avait très vite laissé tomber ses cahiers pour reprendre ce qu'il faisait avant d'être obligé de tout cacher pour dissimuler sa véritable occupation de la soirée à son meilleur ami. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir comme ils étaient très proches, mais c'était à ses yeux nécessaire pour pouvoir s'adonner à une de ses plus grandes passions tranquillement. Alors, balayant vite les livres et cahiers de maths et autres matières, il se ressaisit d'un autre de ses cahiers et surtout de ses feutres.

Après 23h40, les derniers veilleurs restants étaient montés dans leurs chambres et Kirishima était le seul à rester à l'étage des parties communes.

Les lumières éteintes, assis bien confortablement sur le canapé, il sentit le sommeil le guetter et ses yeux papillonner. Ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné la journée de dingue qu'ils avaient eu, entre les entraînements super-héroïque, les autres cours qui devenaient de plus en plus compliqués ainsi que les cours particuliers de Bakugou ajoutés à la tonne de devoirs qu'il avait passé la fin d'après-midi à faire.

Toutefois, malgré tout ça, désireux de lutter contre le sommeil, surtout maintenant que l'émission était sur le point de commencer, le carminé se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce puis des abdominaux avant de tenter diverses autres techniques dans le but de garder les yeux ouverts et de ne pas penser à s'endormir.

Mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était petit à petit tombé dans les bras de Morphée et dormait désormais profondément, avachi sur le canapé, un bras pendant nonchalamment dans le vide, l'autre sous son visage en guise de modeste coussin, la tête éclairée par la lumière de la télé restée allumée.

Bien loin de se douter du réveil en fanfare qui les attendaient, aussi bien lui que le reste du bâtiment...

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez votre avis en review ! On se revoit bientôt pour la suite !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
